Ziko (Comic Character)
This article is about the comic character Ziko. You may be looking for another use of the name. Ziko, formerly known as Tropic or Banana, is a resident of an unnamed city, and comic maker. Character History M.E.E.P. :Though character representations of the person Ziko appear in earlier series than M.E.E.P., Ziko's true comic history begins in this series. Ziko originally lived on the island of Metru Nui, where he met Sparkes. They eventually moved to the Comic Land, chasing the Fluffster. On the way there, they are ambushed by the Fluffster, who uses his Hordikabots to send them to alternate dimension, from which they escape fairly quickly. After meeting up with three other characters, Kothra, Lyrion and Zero, they makes their way to another alternate dimension, where a new antagonist has gotten hold of the M.E.E.P., the Fluffster's latest creation. After the new bad guy uses up to much energy with the M.E.E.P., te dimension starts to fall apart and he is pulled into a different dimension to an unknown fate. They good guys manage to escape, and go their own separate ways. In-Between Series After the events of M.E.E.P., Ziko stayed in the comic land, going to Kothra's Blue Orange Comics Studio, and Jiigoo's Funky Cuttlefish Cream, where he worked for a while. After some time, he decided to open his own comic studio in BZ-Metru, which he called =D Comics. =D Comics After opening the new studio, Ziko invited his friends, and some of his friends' friends there to see it. Many of them ended up staying there. Some of them were new to Ziko, such as Tictoc and Tintimo, and others he knew from other places, like Rocco and Toupaka. Ziko got some money at =D Comics, before it was obliterated in the Great Dataclysm. Tropical Comics After the destruction of =D, Ziko lived in his yacht, which he had bought with money from =D, for a while, at which time he entered a raffle for a private island, which he ended up winning, to his surprise. He took his private yacht to the island, and then sent it back to the Comic Land to get his friends. On their way, the yacht was blown up, stranding them there. They eventually discovered the source of the problem to be a Komau-wearing stranger, who they captured. After recovering their phone, they called the police, who brought Toupaka and another boat to take off the island. In-Between Series The boat that Toupaka had brought took the group to another island, far away from most other landmasses. Once on the island, Ziko and company made their way to a hotel where they stayed the night. The next day, Ziko bought a small house on the island, which he promptly painted Blue and Green. Ziko then decided to begin making comics again, in order to pay off his debt. In a strange turn of events, he discovered that the people of the island had seen hardly any comics, making it a profitable business. =D Comics Again Deciding to continue making comics, as a hobby, Ziko stopped working for a paycheck, which quickly backfired. It is unknown what his current job is, though it is known that he has one. Around this time, Ziko began formulating a plan to make more money... Personality Ziko is generally quiet around new people, and is talented at listening in on conversations that he isn't a part of. If a conversation that he is in doesn't interest him, he will simply walk away. He is calm and thinks most things through, though he does not work well under pressure. Powers and Abilities Ziko is a Toa of Weather, and is therefore has control over various meteorological powers. For example, he can create rain storms or make it sunny. He often will make it snow, just for the fun of it. Kanohi Ziko has never had a definite mask power in any of his forms. Currently, Ziko's mask is shaped like a great Hau, but its actual power is unknown. It is known that at one point, Ziko wore a Faxon. Tools During the events of M.E.E.P., Ziko carried a multi-formed Energy Blade. Later, during Tropical Comics, his tools were destroyed when his yacht was destroyed. As of yet, he has not gotten new ones, and Ziko (author) has no plans to get the character new tools. Trivia *Ziko has lost large amounts of money multiple times, many of which were connected to explosions, such as his yacht and original comics studio. He does not appear to be insured. Category:Comic Characters Category:Live, Learn and Lawsuits